Dragonball DxD
by KentouArgama
Summary: What would happen when you make a wish to change yourself? One young man, who made his wish known, will find his life changed forever, especially when he becomes an alien warrior in a school with devils. OCxHarem
1. Birth of a New Saiyan

Ch. 1 - Birth of a New Saiyan, Start of a New Journey

 _They often say that the worlds can be seen through the night sky, as the shimmering stars. They often speak of worlds beyond our own borders, that lay far beyond our reach. Seen, but not reached, worlds, countless worlds yet travelled. But, what if one were to find a way to traverse those worlds? What if, one man, wanted to leave his world behind... Leave his life behind, and become someone new? Someone strong?_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _"Thinking"_

 _Technique Name_

 **"Demonic/Oozaru Speech"**

 _ **"Demonic/Oozaru Thinking"**_

Quick diclaimer. I do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own Highschool DxD. Dragonball Z is own by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv and Akira Toriyama. Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, TNK, Tetsuya Yanagisawa, Media Factory, and Funimation Enternainment. The only thing I own is my OC character and this fanfiction story itself. Please show your love for both franchises and support the official release of both.

Thank you. :)

* * *

The Seven Dragon Balls. Said to only be a myth, a legend in the modern world. When all seven were to be gathered, a wish would be granted to the one who speaks to the dragon that emerges from the gathered balls. They were said to be a myth from an age long since passed, as knowledge of the mythical spheres were lost to the ones who found them. However, one man had found them, a man who was old enough to be in high school, but had never gone to one, due to living a life of an orphan. No one to watch over him, no one to acknowledge him... It tore at the young man's heart. He set the satchel of the collected Dragon Balls down on a small flat rock, and set the balls up in a small pattern; six balls encircling the seventh. He took a few paces back, and turned back to the balls, and said the prayer...

"ETERNAL DRAGON, BY YOUR NAME I SUMMON YOU! COME FORTH, SHENRON, AND GRANT ME MY WISH!"

The balls began to glow, shimmering, before an explosion of bright light enshrouded the valley, as a beam shot up into the sky, as it began to darken. The beam of light then began to take the shape of a traditional Chinese Shenlong dragon, as it began to coil and weave through the clouds, before letting his face be seen popping out from the dark clouds.

 **"I am the Eternal Dragon... Speak your wish, and I shall- Wait a minute... You look different from the usual shmucks who summon me. What, did they all bite the dust?"**

To say the young man was shocked, would be a massive understatement. The dragon had remembered who had summoned him, and looked relieved to see it wasn't the same group? Oh, well. Questions for later. Wishing time now.

"Mighty Shenron, I have summoned you to grant me my wish-"

 **"I know, why ELSE would you gather them and bring me out? How long was I asleep for, anyway? Is Goku and Vegeta around, or are they somewhere else?"**

"Um, I don't know... If you are referring to the two great heroes, their names have been lost to the annals of time."

 **"Holy shit, that long?! Heheheh, finally I don't have to grant any more wishes to bring people back to life! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

Ressurecting people? From the way Shenron said it, it must have been a recurring theme...

"Lord Shenron, I would like for you to grant my wish... The two heroes names were lost to time, but not what they were... Barely. They were known as "Saiyans". My wish is to become a Saiyan."

 **"A Saiyan? What, you want to be a Super Saiyan, too, while you're at it?"**

"If there is a way, I want to gain it on my own."

The dragon seemed to smile as he heard this. Good. Someone who wanted to attain power on their own. It may seem like cheating to become a Saiyan, but at least he wants to work up to gaining greater power.

 **"I can easily grant that wish, and you can still have another wish, since I can grant two."**

Wait- TWO WISHES?! He only heard that it grants one! When did the Dragon Balls get an upgrade?! Oh, well. Again, questions for later.

"Very well. Then, make it my firsts wish, Lord Shenron!"

 **"YOUR FIRST WISH IS GRANTED!"**

The eyes of the dragon glowed a bright red, as the young man seemed to glow a bright white and blue, as an aura of energy seemed to burst around him, and his muscles expand. He grunts in pain, as his muscles tore and reattached, expanding and contracting through his body. When the light died out, the young man had the body of a warrior, muscles in the right places, and not too much muscle. He also had a brown, fuzzy tail, similar to a simian's, coming from the end of his spine.

 **"I have granted your first wish. What is your second wish?"**

The former Earthling looked down at the ground. He was a Saiyan now, so what more can he do here? He has no reason to stay on this world... Maybe he can go to another.

"Lord Shenron... Can you take me to another world? Where I can train and learn to harness my power?"

The mighty dragon looked at the male Saiyan youth before him. And a low growl escaped his throat.

 **"I can, but it is a one-way trip. When you leave this world, you can never return to it again, even with this newfound power. Do you still wish to go?"**

"Of course, Lord Shenron. No one will miss a no-name orphan like me, anyway."

The dragon's eyes softened a bit, as sympathy could be seen in those giant, red-glowing hues.

 **"Very well. I will take you to the two Saiyans who created the legend you know... Goku and Vegeta. They are off-world, training with the God of Destruction, Lord Beerus, and his attendant and teacher, Whis. With this, your final wish will be granted."**

"I understand, Lord Shenron, and thank you for doing this for me."

The dragon grinned at that.

 **"AS YOU WISH IT, SO IT SHALL BE!"**

The dragon's eyes glowed brightly again, as the young Saiyan was lifted off his feet, and he seemed to vanish from that spot. The dragon smirked as his body glowed brightly, and a beam shot up into the sky, showing that the dragon was going back into slumber. The Dragon Balls scattered again, shooting across the entire planet, never to be disturbed again.

Thus is the end of the life of a nameless, orphaned boy, and the beginning of the adventures of a Saiyan warrior, and with the change in his biology, a new identity was needed. And the boy had decided on his new name...

 _Kentou Argama._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another universe, the DxD universe..._

A certain crimson-haired young woman looked up at the crescent moon, from the balcony of the Occult Research Club. She didn't know why, or how, or even what... But, she felt like something in her life was about to change for the better. And, maybe even get her out of _that_.

"I look forward to the future... whoever you are..."

(Que Trip -Innocent of D- OP version)

* * *

And, here it is! My first fan fiction on here. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Start of Something New

Ch. 2 - The Start of Something New

 _Often times, life grants us the most unusual of tests. What we do with them often dictates how we live our lives. It shows us who we are as people, and shows us a side we never knew existed within us. What would it show you? What would you learn about yourself? Would you strive to change it? Or accept it?_

"Normal Speech"

 _"Thinking"_

 _Technique name_

 **"Demonic/Oozaru Speech"**

 _ **"Demonic/Oozaru Thinking"**_

Just like before, I do not own DBZ or Highschool DxD. This is a pure fan story, with my own spin on certain things. As before, please show your love for the original stories by supporting the official release.

Thank you. :)

* * *

(Que Cha-La Head Cha-La OP version by Momoiro Clover Z)

 _10 years with Goku, Beerus, Vegeta and Whis later, time skip after training with them all_

It had been several years since Kentou Argama had changed his life forever, by becoming a Saiyan. He never once regretted his decision, and he would never go back on it. When Shenron had taken the young Saiyan to train with the two legendary heroes, Goku and Vegeta, he had learned a lot from them, growing stronger in the process. Kentou was even able to learn their techniques and fighting styles. But, he just couldn't become a Super Saiyan. This bummed him out, but Goku assured him that the legendary transformation will come to him, while Vegeta merely scoffed at this. He wanted to just abandon training Kentou altogether, on the grounds that Kentou was "weak and pathetic", but when Kentou showed how tenacious he could be, and even beating Vegeta in his base form, he changed his tune quickly. He had been trained for a few years, but strangely enough, thanks to Whis' help, he had not aged a bit, and continued to be 17, despite being a trained martial artist. After he had learned all he could from his masters, he was told at how strong he grew from the training. Goku said that he started out as strong as he did when he fought his brother, Raditz. Vegeta then went on to say Kentou had grown as strong as the both of them when they fought. And, he was as strong as them COMBINED. Kentou was smiling at that, and Vegeta had told him that he can still grow stronger. But, now...

Kentou stood before his teachers: Son Goku, Prince Vegeta, Master Whis, and Lord Beerus. They all had a hand in his training, and all helped him get stronger. Beerus was even allowed to bring in a few fighters from the past to help gauge Kentou's strength, while Whis taught him many other things, and even the more practical stuff like spelling, reading, mathematics, and many other subjects. He needed to be strong of mind AND body, after all. "Well..." Whis spoke up, smiling kindly at Kentou. He had grown exceptionally strong in such a short time. "These past few years sure have been rather exciting."

"I'll say. I'm glad I didn't sleep through this." Beerus spoke up, smirking as his tail swayed behind him. "I must say, you Saiyans, especially newly made ones, never cease to amaze me with your potential in growth."

"Hmph." Vegeta merely scoffed, looking away. "You still have much to learn to do the Saiyan race proud. Don't forget it." This was Vegeta-speech for congratulating Kentou for doing well. Kentou realized that in year 2 of training.

Goku smiled as he brought his fist up, and Kentou realized what that was. He bumped his own fist against it, smiling at Goku. "We also made some gifts for you." He tossed a Hoi-Poi Capsule to the ground, as it opens up to reveal a traveling case. When it opened up, it showed a short-cropped vest with a light orange collar, blue pants with a diamond patterned sash, arm bracers, and white boots. (Gogeta's vest with Beerus' pants, Turles' Battle Suit arms, and Krillin's Battle Suit boots) There was also a sword, one that Vegeta had modeled after the one his own son uses. (Tapion's Sword) Kentou smiles at the gift, since he had been training with swords to become a competent swordsman. Suffice to say, he can rival Trunks, Dabura AND Janemba in a sword duel. He went to get changed ointo the new outfit, smiling as he looked himself over in the mirror.

"This feels really great." Kentou smiles as he came back out, checking himself out. Beerus chuckles a little. "You know, you'll be getting the attention of a lot of girls, right?" Beerus chuckles again, louder this time, as Kentou blushed at that.

"Well, it's time to leave. I'll be taking you to where you'll be staying from here on out." Whis spoke up, as he held out his staff. Kentou looked at Beerus, Goku and Vegeta. They all waved goodbbye to him, well Vegeta merely held up a two-finger salute and farewell. That was enough for Kentou to know he had gained Vegeta's approval. He placed a hand on Whis' shoulder, as they both teleport away to his new home and world.

* * *

 _DxD Universe_

A beam shot down from the sky, as two figures would be seen. One was tall, especially with his hair swirling upwards, a staff in his hand. The other figure was tall as well, but nowhere near the level of the other man. "Well, here we are. Kuoh, Japan." Whis spoke up, smiling kindly at Kentou, who looked around. This world was different from his own. He could feel it. "I have taken the liberty of getting you a house here, as well as applying you to the local school, Kuoh Academy."

Kentou looked up at Whis. "What? Why, Master Whis? I'm already smarter than everyone else, thanks to you." Whis laughs a little. "While that is true, you will need to make some friends here. Besides, there is something you need to know about this world. It is far different from the one you come from..."

Kentou looked at his master, seeing that he had stopped laughing, and had gotten serious. "Why do I feel like I will be getting involved with whatever this world has?"

(Que Trip -Innocent of D- OP version)


	3. Saiyan Among Devils

Ch. 3 - Saiyan Among Devils

 _They often say that change often comes when you least expect it. And, when you least want them. But, these changes don't have to define you as a person. Only what you do with them defines you._

Before we get into the story, I'd like to thank you all for your support for my story. And, to show my love for you all, I will be answering your comments on my story.

Great Saiyaman54: You're not the only one, and don't worry. There will be plans for the perveted bastard. (I hate Issei, too. And, for the record, there WILL be Issei-bashing. XD)

Elvisfonz23: He will be using Goku's and Vegeta's techniques, as well as a few he learned on his own, thanks to having Beerus and Whis as his teachers as well.

BANKAIZEN: Thank you. :)

Now that we got that out of the way, as always, I do not own the rights to DBZ and Highschool DxD. The only thing I own is this story. Please show your love for the original stories by supporting the official release.

Thank you. :)

"Normal Speech"

 _"Thinking"_

 _Technique Name_

 **"Demonic/Dragon/Oozaru Speech"**

 _ **"Demonic/Dragon/Oozaru Speech"**_

* * *

(Que Cha-La Head Cha-La OP version by Momoiro Clover Z)

 _DxD Universe_

"Those three are beginning to piss me off..." It had been a few days since he was enrolled into Kuoh Academy, at the behest of Whis. When he explained to the young Saiyan why he was going to this school, it intrigued Kentou Argama. But, there was one problem... This school used to be an all-girls university before recently turning co-ed. Which meant it was a prime target for the perverts, like the known Perverted Trio. Issei Hyoudou, one of the more hot-blooded and "oppai" obsessed boys he ever met; Matsuda, who was often called Ero-Bouzu (Perverted Baldy) and was a former jock; Motohama, who gained the nickname "Three Sizes Scouter" from being able to tell a girls figure just from a glance. These three had immediately earned their place at the top of his "Shit List", and he often had to beat the crap out of them. He was taught by his sensei's that a woman does NOT like to be lookoed at like a slab of meat. After all, even after all this time, Goku and Vegeta BOTH feared the wrath of females... Namely their wives, Bulma and Chi-Chi. Not that Kentou could blame the Saiyans. All men, god or not, feared the unholy wrath of an angry woman. But, that was a story for another time. Now, he had some pervs to bust up.

Issei, Matsuda and Motohama were peeking in at the girls in the Kendo Club, after they got done with their daily training. Issei was taking in the sight of their breasts, Matsuda cursed himself for not having a camera, and Motohama was listing off the girls' sizes. They did not feel the oppressive and dark energy creeping up behind them, the man's knuckles cracking in a dangerous way. "You guys..." They NOW felt the oppressive presence. They stiffly, almost robotically, looked back to see the one man they feared to see... Kentou Argama, labelled as one of the Two Gentlemen of Kuoh and the "Protector of Women's Virtue". "... ARE IDIOTS!" He pummeled them down, giving them bruises on top of bruises. Their bruises had bruises. And, just when Kentou was about to stop, the girls of the Kendo Club came out, and looked at the Perverted Trio. One member, who Kentou knew was named Murayama, had her shinai in hand. "Mind if we take over, Kentou-kun?" Kentou smiles as he looks back at the girls, seeing they were dressed. "Sure. Pummel away!" He said it in a way that reminded the girls of a robot from a game. (Claptrap FTW! XD) The girls giggle as they charged at the Perverted Trio, as Kentou moved aside, laughing his ass off.

* * *

After that debacle, Kentou was walking along the bridge, and clenching his right arm. Even before he became a Saiyan, he always felt a tingle in it. He often wondered what it was, but he never had a chance to actually find out. Even Beerus chuckles and simply said: "You'll know in time... And, who knows? You may even be a worthy rival, more so than Goku and Vegeta." That was no help at all, but it did give him something to look forward to. He felt eyes on him, and he looked back, seeing a young woman with flowing crimson hair.

"Rias Gremory..."

 _Flashback_

 _"So, let me get this straight..." Kentou looked at Whis, after being teleported into Kuoh Academy. "There are not one, not two, but THREE different supernatural beings in this world?" Whis merely nods his head at that. "Yes. The Devils, who rule Hell, the Angels, who rule Heaven, and the Fallen Angels, who reside in Hell after being kicked from Heaven. The Devil Faction, the Gremory family in particular, actually rule over Kuoh." Kentou sighed a bit. "This information would be helpful BEFORE bringing me here, Master Whis." "Oh, but where would be the fun? Also, one thing to know, one of them resides here, named Rias Gremory. You'll know who she is when you see her at school."_

 _Flashback end_

"I wonder if she knows of me...?"

(Que Trip -Innocent of D- OP version)


	4. Meeting a Fallen Angel

Ch. 4 - First Encounter with a Fallen Angel

* * *

 _When one is tested, how would one proceed with it? Would they break under pressure, or rise above? Under the most trying of circumstances, do we see who we are._

This story has been getting a lot of love from you guys. Thank you for your continued support. And, now... A response to your comments.

Elvisfonz23 - Glad you liked it. Trust me when I say, it won't end there. (Epic Foreshadowing)

Great Saiyaman54 - Thank you for that idea. I may just use it, but I will give you credit for it.

And, as always... I don't own DBZ or Highschool DxD. Please show your love for the actual series by supporting the official release.

Thank you. :)

"Normal Speech"

 _"Thinking"_

 _Technique Name_

 **"Demonic/Dragon/Oozaru Speech"**

 _ **"Demonic/Dragon/Oozaru Thinking"  
**_

* * *

(Que Cha-La Head Cha-La OP version by Momoiro Clover Z)

 _DxD Universe_

Kentou sighs as he was walking along the bridge from Kuoh Academy to the rest of the city. "Those perverted idiots are gonna get themselves killed... and, the girls would dance on their graves." The Saiyan chuckles a little at the image, as it shifted to him doing a little riverdance on Issei's grave, especially when he tried to talk Kentou into making the Perverted Trio into a quartet. That conversation is what made Kentou IMMEDIATELY hate Issei. The way Issei put it, he said that every man dreams of having a harem of lovely girls with large boobs. Kentou put an immediate hole in that by saying that even IF women wanted to be with him, how would he know they would want to share? Would he handle if a woman who genuinely liked him didn't want to be in a harem, and ended up leaving him? Issei merely laughed, saying as long as he had big boobs, he'd be fine... before he screamed like a girl from Kentou kicking him HARD in the balls. Kentou's words still resounded in his own mind. 

_"Women are NOT playthings for you! You have to be kind, caring, UNDERSTANDING of the women in your life! You don't deserve to be called a man, let alone have a dream as lewd and perverted as that!"_

Kentou didn't know there were others gathered around the courtyard at that point, especially when they heard Issei's scream of pain. The girls there immediately painted Kentou as their hero, a prince who protected the women of Kuoh. He sighed again at that... "I've been sighing a lot recently..." He chuckles a little, but stopped as he saw a young woman in a uniform he didn't recognize. 

"U-um... Excuse me... A-are you K-Kentou Argama?" He heard the soft voice of the girl, and he merely nods his head. "Yes... Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" He was rather curious, especially since her energy seemed to be much higher than a normal Earthlings. "M-my name is Yuuma. Yuuma Amano. And... Um... I-I was wondering... A-are you seeing anyone right now?" Kentou raised an eyebrow at that. Was she askiong him out? "No, not currently..." The girl, Yuuma, smiled happily. "T-that's good! I-I mean... Um... I was wondering... W-would you... go out... w-with me?" At this, BOTH of Kentou's eyebrows rose into his hairline. Heh, guess he got it right in one. "Well, I don't see why not... After all, who am I to deny a woman's feelings?" Yuuma smiled more, her blush having gotten brighter. "Thank you! Um... Can I see you on Saturday?" Kentou nods his head. "Sure. I got nothing planned on Saturday." Yuuma smiled more, as she hands her phone number to him, and Kentou nods his head. Kentou smiles as he walks away, and he felt the energy turn dark for a second... And, it was aimed at him. _"Am I being targeted?"_ Luckily, a young girl, who was known as Kuoh's Mascot due to her cute looks, had to report this to her Buchou. "Fallen Angel..." She ran to the Occult Research Club to inform her president, Rias Gremory, of Kentou's encounter with the Fallen Angel. 

"Looks like things are gonna change... Though, I don't know if for good or bad..."

* * *

 _ORC - DxD Universe_

Rias Gremory had come out of a shower, and was getting dried off when she heard Koneko come in. "So, Koneko-chan... Any news on our mystery man?" Koneko nods her head. "Yes, Buchou. The Fallen Angels are making their move on him." Rias frowned when she heard this. She placed a hand under her chin, cupping it. Perhaps this man had a Sacred Gear? Or, maybe he was just very strong... Maybe strong enough to fight against _him._ Koneko, and Akeno who had just walked in, knew what that look was. She was thinking of adding Kentou Argama into her peerage. "Ara ara, What are you thinking, Buchou?" Rias smiles at Akeno.

"We may be getting a new little brother."

(Que Trip -Innocent of D- OP version)


	5. Challenging a Saiyan

Ch. 5 Challenging a Saiyan; Kentou's Reveal

 _There comes a time and a place to be tested, and the main question to ask: Will you be ready for it? Will you be ready for whatever may come your way? At times, you may not be ready, but you must press on regardless..._

* * *

You guys have been showing this story more love than I first thought. Also, I apologize for the unintended hiatus. Writers block, combined with a job had me put a hold on everything, but I'm back now. Now, as always, the response to the reviews.

DJ VILLIAN: Thanks man. I never knew the story would be "dope". I was just writting as a passion and wanted to make my own story, but thanks for the support.

InfernoKnightmare: Don't worry, I won't be killing Kentou off, but he will become a devil. Albeit, a Saiyan-Devil hybrid, but still alive. And, thanks to the power boost he'll likely recieve, he will make Raiser and perhaps even Kokabiel into nothing but crying, little bitches. Riser and Kokabiel, or as I like to call them, Fried Chicken Shit and the Big Dodo McFucker, will be getting their collective asses handed to them and in the words of Frieza, will be crying... "Like a little... bitch."

And, with that out of the way, like always, I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super or Highschool DxD. The only thing I own is this story and my character.

"Normal Speech"  
 _"Thinking"_  
 _Technique Name_  
 **"Demonic/Dragon/Oozaru Speech"**  
 _ **"Demonic/Dragon/Oozaru Thinking"  
**_

* * *

(Que Cha-La Head Cha-La OP Version by Momoiro Clover Z)

 _DxD Universe_

Kentou was rather happy he got to go out on a date. Sure, he didn't brag, but it was still going to be a nice experience. But, that being said, he wondered why he sensed that dark energy from Yuuma yesterday. " _Damn, for some reason, I just can't stop thinking about it... Maybe I should talk to Whis-sensei and see what he thinks? ... Nah, he'd probably say I'm over reacting..._ " Well, THAT idea was shot down rather quickly. But, still... Was it nothing? Was it just his imagination creeping up on him? He hoped it was, and that it was only that. He hated the fact that he may very well be targeted for some stupid reason. But, if he is attacked on their date, he will be ready. After all, he survived he onslaught of two Saiyan warriors with boundless experience in combat, and both were his teachers. That being said, he had to get some sleep. He had a date to look forward to.

* * *

 _DxD Universe - Next Day_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

The sounds of three unbelieving screams were heard at Kuoh Academy on that morning, as Kentou came to school, with Yuuma deciding to stick with him until the starting bell. The three who screamed were Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama. They couldn't beleive their eyes as they say their most hated enemy, second only to the "pretty boy" Yuuto Kiba, with an ACTUAL GIRLFRIEND!

"You guys make it sound like I wasn't interested in dating. And, yes, I do have a girlfriend. She asked me out, and I said yes."

"WHAAAT?! SHE ASKED YOU OUT!? THAT'S SUCH BULLSHIT!" Matsuda screamed out, holding his head in despair, as Issei cried to the heavens for forgiveness (and for a bodacious babe, but that's not something even Michael would grant), as Motohama had cracks forming in his glasses.

Yuuma looked at Kentou, and had a question mark over her head. "Do they...?" "Always act like this?" Kentou finished her question, to which she nods her head. Releasing a sigh, he spoke. "Unfortunately, when it concerns me?... Yes, this is a daily occurance, one I can easily do without." He admits to her, and Yuuma felt some semblance of pity for Kentou, having to deal with their perverted antics and trying to rope him into them, and she was very impressed that Kentou had not only resisted, but out-right rejected them and even punched out their lights...

Kind of like he was doing right now when he caught them eyeing her like a piece of meat.

Deep inside, Yuuma... or rather, the Fallen Angel Raynare, was second-guessing her orders regarding this young man. Had she had been forced to keep in contact with Issei, she would have no doubts in killing the perverted scum, which she was glad Kalawarner was going to do. But, Kentou? He was kind, curtious, and most of all... He saw her as a person. The look in his eyes said it all. And, that look made her want to back out of this mission, orders be damned. But, why would Azazel want Kentou dead if his Sacred Gear was as strong as reported? If he wanted to safely remove it, there were methods of going about it that would spare Kentou's life, or even to try and recruit him into the service of Grigori. She looked down a little, a frown on her face.

Kentou got done beating the high living shit out of the Perverted Trio, and turned around to see Yuuma, frowning. He had a concerned look on his face. "Yuuma-chan? You alright?" He spoke softly to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. This made her look up at him, and looked directly into his onyx black eyes... Those eyes that seemed to just glisten like little black beetles, those same eyes she got lost in when she became his girlfriend... Those same eyes she would have to look into when she had to...

She stopped those thoughts dead in their tracks as she shook her head, and softly kisses his lips. No tongue, just a simple, chaste kiss on the lips. "Yeah, I'm fine, Kentou-kun. Just thinking about that date we'll be going on." She changed the subject quickly, and thankfully, Kentou accepted her answer. "Yeah, me too. Kind of hard to find out where to take a girlfriend when I never had one before." Yuuma giggles at that... Damn, how he loved that sound. Like windchims on a summer day. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine." She gave him one last kiss, hugging him as well (hey, any excuse to feel those muscles) before taking off before the bell rang. Kentou smiles as he brushed his fingers along his lips where Yuuma kissed her.

"I know she's hidding something... something that's making her second guess herself. What could it be though?" Throughout their rather quickly made relationship, he could sense something was wrong with her. Plus, when he was close to her like that, he could sense an inner turmoil within her. "Yuuma... What aren't you telling me that's hurting you this much? What is it that's causing you pain?"

* * *

 _DxD Universe - Stairwell (at the same time)_

A certain red-head devil princess and her longtime best friend watched the whole interaction. They knew exactly what Yuuma was, and that she wasn't all that she made herself to be. But, when they saw her with that boy, Kentou Argama, they noticed a look in her features, one that was rare in most cases with Fallen Angels...

The look of regret and anguish.

"Something doesn't add up. If the Fallen Angels are targetting him, why would one of their own look as if they don't wish to go through it?" Rias Gremory spoke in a tone only Akeno Himejima could hear. "Hopefully, we'll find out before it's too late."

"Ara, ara... Buchou sure is getting protective of our little kouhai." Akeno teased her friend, president and [King]. This caused her face to turn a little pink. "I'm allowed to worry about others, Akeno. Besides... Not only would we be saving him from being killed... he could help in dealing with _him_." She had a bit of venom in her voice as she spoke of the pig she was being forced to marry. Akeno felt sympathetic to Rias' troubles.

"Rias-buchou-" "No, just Rias, when it's just us, Akeno-chan. We're still friends, remember?" She smiles at her raven-haired friend, as she smiles back. "Right... Rias, I know you're worried about this. Trust me, I am too. That pig wants to add me to his little collection, too. You do remember the conditions of _that_ , don't you?" How could Rias NOT know? She is the heiress apparent of the House of Gremory. If the heiress marries the heir of another noble house, then the two's Peerage's would merge. But, the male would be given more control of the female's Peerage.

Meaning, if Rias marries Raiser Phenex, then Raiser can boot out any males she has, and force Rias to only bring in girls so he can have his fun with.

The mere thought of having that disgusting pig of a man in control of something she should have sent shivers down her spine... and NOT the good kind. "Akeno, you KNOW I know the conditions of what that would bring. Why do you think I'm doing all I can to stop it? I want NOTHING to do with HIM, and I'd rather perform sepuku than to ever have him taint my body or my Peerage." She was THAT serious about getting away from Raiser.

Akeno nods her head as the bell rang. "Well, hopefully, we can get Kentou-kun on our team. And, who knows?" Her teasing smile came back. "WE may end up in HIS bed instead?" "It certainly would be far better." Rias countered, smirking at her friend. "Besides, if I had to choose, Kentou-kun would be the one, hands down." Kentou was everything Raiser was NOT. Kind, loyal, protective of those he cares for, and he didn't rely on others to do things for him. Akeno pouts at her fun being ruined.

Rias - 1 Akeno - 0

* * *

 _DxD Universe - Day of the Date_

Kentou was nervous. No - scratch that - he was downright SCARED. He faced Beerus, Whis, Goku and Vegeta during training, yet none of that would help in this situation. Sure, he and Yuuma were a couple, but this was literally his FIRST DATE! He took a few calming breathes, as he looked around. The sun had yet to reach the top of the sky, and he knew that Yuuma would not miss this date for anything.

"Make a wish, and all your dreams will come true~!"

He heard the voice of a young woman, and saw someone dressed in what looked like a witches cosplay, passing out fliers. The girl spots him, and smiles as she hands him one. "Here you go~! One free flier for a cute hunk~!" Kentou blushed at the compliment, as he takes the flier, and folds it neatly into his back pocket. "Wish granting? Like with Shenron?" He couldn't help but think as he heard the sound of footsteps getting closer.

If he ever met with this worlds' Biblical God, he would thank him for this beautiful girl... then slap him for making her too perfect. Yuuma was dressed in a strapless purple dress with a small yellow dress vest, with purple pumps and a necklace with a silver feather pendant. "Sorry I'm late, Kentou-kun. I didn't make you wait, did I?" Kentou, being the ever kind guy he was, shook his head. "Nah, in fact, I got here myself not too long ago." A bold-faced lie, but he couldn't say he waited here for an hour for her. Yuuma giggles a little, as she gently wraps her arms around one of his, bringing it into her very impressive cleavage. "Well, shall we go?" Kentou smiles as he nods his head.

If they had stayed longer, they would have seen a small bat fly away, to the direction of Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 _DxD Universe - After the Date, at the fountain in the park_

Their day had gone perfectly. They went to an amusement park, where Kentou and Yuuma got to ride all different rides, go to different restaurants, and Kentou even bought Yuuma a ring, a small silver band with an amethyst set stone in it. The gift itself nearly brought Yuuma to tears (genuine tears) as no one had ever been this thoughtful. It tore at her heart more to think about what she had to do now.

"I had a great time today, Kentou-kun." Yuuma said softly, her hand gently clasping his, as the ring on her finger was shown. Kentou smiles at her, as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I'm glad you did. I was hoping you'd like it, since I wanted our first date to be something fun." Yuuma smiles warmly at him as they approached the fountain, the sun was setting. It was almost time...

"Kentou-kun..." Yuuma spoke, as she seemed to have that face again. He noticed it, and looks at her. "Yuuma-chan? Is... Is everything alright?" She shook her head. "N-no... I'm fine... It's just..." She tried so hard to fight back the tears. But, they refused to obey her, and started falling anyway. "I... I never expected this day... to be so perfect... for you to be so perfect... It... It hurts so much..."

Kentou gently wiped away her tears, looking at her. "Yuuma-chan...?" "No... My name's not Yuuma Amano... All this time, I lied to you..." Kentou looked at her, wondering what she meant... Until he saqw her step back, and her form shifted into something else. Her previous outfit was gone, and in it's place was what looked like a cross between S&M gear and armor, with two pitch black wings coming from her back. Her body even seemed more mature as well, but only slightly more so. The only two constants, were the pendant and the ring he gave her.

"My real name... is Raynare... and I was sent to kill you..."

Kentou backed up a little. Not out of fear of her, but out of what she was here to do. "Why? Why tell me this?" Raynare looked down, her eyes still shimmering with tears. "Because, through that time we spent together... I got to know you, Kentou-kun. I got to truly fall in love with you. But... my higher ups, the higher ranking Fallen Angels... They wanted you dead for what you carry... And... I... I just can't do it...!" She falls to her knees, her sobs coming out. Kentou was shocked. She was sent to kill him, but truly developed feelings for him... And, now, she can't acomplish her mission. "Raynare-chan..." Kentou kneels down, close to her. "Look at me..." She slowly lifts her head up, looking into those eyes... Those same eyes she always seen on him, filled with warmth, kindness and happiness. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to force yourself into doing what they want. You can stay with me... I can protect you."

"Oh, this is just precious... One of our own has fallen for her target... How revolting." The sound of a male, whose voice and aura dripped with arrogance, evil and darkness spoke from up high. He wore a trench coat, fedora hat, and had wings similar to Raynare. Another Fallen Angel. Kentou quickly got between him and Raynare. "Who are you?!" The man merely chuckles with little mirth. "For you to be so bold as to demand who I am... For a lowly human, you have a lot of guts. So, I'll oblige you before I skewer you. My name is Dohnaseek, a Fallen Angel, much like my useless comrade you are protecting."

Kentou growls a little, both at his insult aimed at him and at Raynare. "Why are you here?" Dohnaseek merely chuckles again. "I knew Raynare would not be able to accomplish her task, so I followed her, to ensure it was done." He forms a _Spear of Light_ , and closed the distance between him and Kentou. But, in Kentou's eyes... He was moving as slow as a snail.

Aiming to pierce Kentou's heart with the _Spear of Light_ , he was not prepared for him to strike only an _Afterimage_. He looked around, as he snarled, seeing Kentou gently place Raynare on the park bench nearby. "Just wait right here, my kurotenshi-hime (black angel princess). I'll show this wannabee angel who he's dealing with." Raynare was shocked to see Kentou was willing to fight Dohnaseek, as said Fallen Angel was said to be ruthless in a fight.

Dohnaseek merely laughs at Kentou's words, as he looks at the young man. "You think you can defeat me?! What a joke! I'd kill you for that insolent remark if it wasn't so hilarious! HahahahHAHAHA-" "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Que Dragon Ball Super OP 2 - Limit Break X Survivor (Full) by Pellek)

Kentou roars out, as his ki explodes out from his body, a literal aura of energy surrounding his body. This silenced Dohnaseek, and caused Raynare to blush... and feel a little wet in her sex. Yes, she is attracted to those with power, and had a slight fetish for being dominated... Something she was sure that Kentou can do with this level of power he was pushing out. Dohnaseek was sweating now. This level of power... The higher-ups were right to fear this boy.

Kentou takes his martial arts stance, one that Dohnaseek had never seen before (for a visual, think of Goku's stance in his first fight against Vegeta), as the white flame-like aura was still radiating off of Kentou's body.

"Ikuso!"

Kentou shouts as he charged at Dohnaseek, at speeds that the Fallen Angel didn't even know were possible. " _W-what is this speed?! This power?! He hasn't woken his Sacred Gear yet, has he?!_ " He couldn't even think of anything else, as he was sent flying back, due to a painful strike from Kentou's elbow to his face, breaking his nose. He used his wings to stop himself, but was unprepared for a rising knee strike that the young Saiyan sent into his chin, sending him skyward again. The Fallen Angel snarled in anger, and a hint of hidden fear, as he throws multiple _Spears of Light_ at him.

" _Flash Breaker!_ " Kentou yelled out as he fired off a multitude of ki blasts, countering the spears that Dohnaseek threw at him. The ensuing smokescreen was what Kentou needed to get in behind the distracted Dohnaseek. The Fallen Angel didn't even sense him, since Kentou wasn't using magic. He was using ki, so therefore was undetected. He clasped his hands together, and slams a massive _Sledgehammer_ strike against Dohnaseek's head, sending him careening into the ground, and causing dust to fly up.

Raynare was watching this display in awe. Dohnaseek, said to be more ruthless than all other Fallen, save for Kokabiel, was getting his ass pummeled by the man she loved. She started to rub her crotch more, and hoped Kentou would hurry. She was getting a little... anxious.

Kentou floats down to where Dohnaseek was laying, broken, bruised, but very much alive. Despite his evil intent, Kentou wouldn't kill him. Not yet, anyway. "Fly back to those you serve. Tell them a new being has been added to the playing field of Gods, Devils, and Angels. Tell them... A Saiyan has come to Kuoh." Dohnaseek, with speed unheard of, quickly got up, and hightailed... er, high- _winged_... out of the park. He had to report to Kokabiel of this new monstrosity. This... Saiyan... was dangerous, and a threat to their plans to start a new war.

(End song)

Kentou sighs as he powered down. Damn, he hadn't fought like that in a long time. But, it wasn't really much of a fight. More like the ever-infamous "one-legged man in the ass-kicking contest", with Dohnaseek as the perverbial "one-legged man". "Raynare-chan, you o-" He didn't get the chance to even speak, as his girlfriend was already on him, kissing him, with tongue this time, and on top of him. The look in her eyes was one of pure lust.

"Your place. _Now!_ "

He was not one to deny a ladies request, so he used _Instant Transmission_ to teleport the two of them to his home. Where all through the night, one could hear a bed squeaking, moans of a man and woman in the throughs of passionate love-making, and...

" _Ka... Me... Ha... Me..._ " " _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!"

A large _Kamehameha_ firing out of a bedroom window, with the voice being a young man, his voice sounding like he was in the middle of something really fun and really good.

* * *

(Que Trip -Innocent of D- OP version)


End file.
